


Less Than Smooth Attempt

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mutual Masturbation, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker wants to do something for Bloodshed, but it doesn't turn out as well as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Smooth Attempt

 

"*Cough Cough* Hah-"

 

"Thornstriker?!  Are you-?"

 

Out of breath and jaw sore, Thornstriker fell to her hands as she tried to regain feeling in her face.  Primus, she couldn't even get the head in.

 

"Thornstriker?  Did I hurt you?"

 

She turned to find her lover had gotten off the bed to kneel besides her.

 

"You're okay?  You're not hurt?"

 

"I-!" Primus, even her voice had been effected! 

 

"Hold on, I'll get some warm water."

 

With a throat too sore to even cough, Thornstriker did her best to keep oxygen flowing into her lungs as she heard him quickly moving around to get water for her.

 

She wasn't sure how long it had been, but Bloodshed returned with warm water, gently helping her tip her head back to let the warm water wash down her sore throat.

 

"Damn it, I should have said no.  I didn't think attempting it would hurt you this much-"

 

Unable to speak, Thornstriker reached out a hand to pat his face.  It was the closest she was going to get to assuring him everything was okay without words.

 

"I... I think it might be best if you don't give me oral from now on."

 

She tried to pat his face again, but he reached up to grab it gentle as he pressed it to his face.

 

"I'm serious.  I know you want to return the favor for what I do for you, but I can't…You can't risk your own body just trying to give me pleasure."

 

Tightening her muscles to pout hurt as well.  But it felt so good when Bloodshed reached up to rub her sore jaw.

 

"Hand jobs will be just fine.  Is that okay, Thornstriker?"

 

Nodding slowly, she allowed her lover to gently pick her up to carry her back to bed.  Even when she tried to pull him close, he kept her at a distance as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her jaw and throat.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Thornstriker rubbed his arm in an attempt to soothe him.  That is until she felt his hand come up to grab it and pull it down to his stomach.

 

Their eyes met when she turned to him.

 

"If... If you don't, we can just go to bed and-"

 

That was the chance she had to lean up and kiss him, ignoring the pain in her jaw as she pulled his hand down to touch his still raging cock.

 

Bloodshed's gasp hitched as she started to jerk him off.  But he didn't let go even as she moved to snuggle into his chest, making easier to get her hand around his entire length.

 

"T-Thornstriker... Oh Primus, please..."

 

It was going smoothly until his hand suddenly appeared at her own sore clit.  Thornstriker let out a sudden noise as the pleasure tingled her neck.

 

"Thornstriker?" Bloodshed sounded concerned, "Do you want me to not-?"

 

Her hips rolled into his hand, her own hands shaking slightly as the numbing pain and the ecstasy danced through her body.

 

"Alright.  Just tell me if something hurts, okay?"

 

Of course she would.  She would let him know if something was wrong.

 

Feeling his finger press into her slick entrance, the petite woman pumped his cock faster.

 

She didn't want him to look so upset again.  Especially when it wasn't his fault.  She should have said it was too big.  She should have voiced her fears to him.

 

From now on, she would trust him, she thought as her body began to spasm on his fingers.  If he was so concerned about her body and health, then she would let him know such things.  Bloodshed would never want to hurt her, even if it was an honest mistake.

 

As she let her thoughts settle, Thornstriker accepted the soft kiss as she came again that night.  Her own fingers began to get sticky as Bloodshed came with her too.

 

"B-B-Blo-"

 

"Shh... Don't agitate your throat." Bloodshed got up to get her another glass of water.  "Here."

 

She accepted it, taking it down easier than the last one.

 

Bloodshed quickly wiped them both down with a washcloth before he moved to lie beside her again.

 

Thornstriker didn't push him away when he pulled her to him again, pulling a light blanket over them.

 

"Good night, Thornstriker."

 

Snuggling back, she mouthed good night into his neck as slumber took a hold of her.

 

It wasn't that bad of a night.  Maybe morning would make up for it.

 

END


End file.
